Majesty's Secret Joker
by AmiyaSukala
Summary: Zero Kiryuu is really bad when coming to judge people, so it is inevitable that he is constantly tricked. However his life changes when he encounters Yuuki Cross, a strange girl who he seems to think he should know who gives him the title of the Secret J.
1. Masked Girl Prediction

**Masked Girl Prediction**

The golden sign, _LoveLy Loaner _shimmered under the faint morning sunlight, along with his silky silver hair. The small bell on top of the wooden door jingled as it slowly opened, the young guy stepping in. He clenched the small bag he held, looking around the dimmly lit shop that was filled with items of all sorts, but rather messily placed which made it look un-inviting. He began to doubt a little as he walked deeper in, whether he chose the right place. He stopped momentarily to stare at a antique mirror, gazing at his own reflection. The same light purplish eyes, silver hair and readless expression. With not much thought he moved on. Approaching the counter to see no one there, he shouted, "Is anyone here?" It was silent as he waited for an reply; there was none. "No one's here. But the sign did say it was Open." Begining to feel uncomfortable in this dark room, he turned around to leave. "ARGH," he cried dropping his bag and falling to the floor, surprised to be close to a pair of upside down crimson eyes. He breathed heavily as he looked closer. It was a masked girl dangling from a iron bar of some sort from the ceiling, upside down.

"Are you a customer?" she asked. "I'm the owner of this place."

Calming down, he stood up, patting dust off his clothes, "I came to pawn an item I own."

Though he couldn't see her face, he saw her eyes concentrating on the small bag on the floor beside him, "is it a ring?"

He was stunned, "h-how did you know?"

She giggled, "I'd fail to keep this shop running if I hadn't the skill to uphold anything. Can you help me? I'm a little stuck so please pull me down."

He looked at the masked girl for a moment and then went to grab her arms, pulling her legs free from the iron bar. She landed onto the floor with a light thud, picking up his small bag on the floor, "let me examine it first."

He swiftly followed, though keeping a slight distance to the strange girl. He watched her silently as she took the ring from it's case and twirled it around before her eyes. After a few minutes she placed the ring back into the case, "how much are you planning?"

"What?"

"I asked, how much do you want for this ring," the girl asked again.

"As much as I can get from it," he replied truthfully.

"I see," she paused a little. "What's your name, first-timer?"

"First-timer?"

"Yeah, you've never been to a pawnshop before have you?" she said with a voice that seemed to show that she was smiling.

"Zero Kiryuu," he answered, not diverting his gaze away from her.

"Zero Kiryuu, a nice name," she said. "The name's Yuuki Cross. I hate formality so, go ahead and call me Yuuki. May I ask Zero, what do you plan to use the money for?"

Zero opened his mouth but was reluctant to give an reply. Seeing this Yuuki

pushed on, "I have an obligation to understand a little of my customer's background from time to time. You see, if you were a gambler or of some sort, I'd have to decline loaning money to you. It's a definite that gambler's won't be able to repay any loans and the items don't tend to sell well. You understand what I'm trying to get at right. Not that you have to say exactly, vague would do."

"It's for my girlfriend."

"Is she in debt or something?" Yuuki questioned whilst studying his facial expression closely.

Zero shook his head, "Her father's a gambler...but since I'm the one taking money it should be fine right?"

"Have you met her father at all?" Yuuki continued to ask.

"No, I haven't. It's only been a four month relationship," Zero answered again.

"You love her a lot don't you?"

"I'm serious. She was really nice to me, introducing me to a part time job and everything. When I got to know her better, I began to fall in love with her," Zero told Yuuki.

"Then, can I guess what your girlfriend wears and looks like. Leather boots, extremely short miniskirts, extremely low cut tops, plastered face with make-up?"

"Can you tell me how much you can loan me?" Zero asked, taking the initiative this time.

Yuuki shook her head this time, "please answer my previous question even if its my curiosity."

Zero sighed, "she does wear similar things to what you said before thouh it's only recently that she's worn clothes like that."

"£200," Yuuki finally said.

Zero meekly smiled, "thankyou. I'll repay the loan."

Yuuki waved her hand, beckoning him to come closer so, Zero started to walk towards her. He stopped midway in his steps, the sudden gaze from Yuuki's crimson eyes making him feel disturbed. Yuuki said, "I won't loan you the money. Lending you money will be the same as pushing you into hell."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, puzzled by Yuuki's sudden decision.

Yuuki tilted her head, "your girlfriend is a bitch that'll break your heart and leave you."

Zero banged his fists on the desk, making Yuuki back away from the table. He grabbed the ring case and began to turn to leave. He raged, "DON'T TALK OF HER LIKE THAT!"

Yuuki smiled beneath her mask. "You're the same as always, Zero," she whispered to herself, so softly that Zero didn't hear a word. "You're always walking to your demise like this, I wonder how many times will I have to warn you and then rescue you." Reaching under the table, she fumbled about and retrieved £200 in cash along with a contract. Before he reached the door, she shouted, "ZERO KIRYUU, I'VE CHANGED MY MIND. I'LL LEND YOU THE CASH!"

Zero stopped in his steps, his conscious debating on the thought to leave or to take the money. He bit his lips, knowing he couldn't just leave his girlfriend alone, "I'll take it."

Yuuki tapped a pen on the contract, "I'd advise you to read it before signing. But it's simple, I lend you £200 for this ring and for you to take back this item, you must repay the loan in 2 weeks time. If after 2 weeks you fail to repay me, this item will belong to me and this shop. I then have the right to sell it."

"I understand," Zero bitterly said, as he scribbled his signature onto the paper and grabbing the money.

All of a sudden, Yuuki took hold of Zero's face, pulling him towards her so that their eyes met. She felt his shiver from her stern gaze, but she didn't hesitate to say this, "I've got a prediction. When you give this moeny to your girlfriend, you'll definately regret not listening to me. Also, you'll find yourself further in my debt."

Zero immediately turned around and dashed for the door as soon as Yuuki let go of him. The bell gave a jingle signaling his leave. He panted as he ran, holding the money in his hands. He stopped as he turned the corner of the street. "What was that? Are pawnshop's really that weird?" He took a glance at his watch, "I still have time to get to the cafe before Meg arrives. She'll be relieved to recieve this." Inhaling for a few minutes to calm himself down, Zero began to slowly walk again. Even though the streets around him was filled with people and the mass of noise was overwhelming, he heard one voice very clearly, _Lending you money will be the same as pushing you into hell, your girlfriend is a bitch that'll break your heart and leave you._ It was obvious to Zero that her words bothered him, strangly enough that they had only met today for business, but he somehow felt he should know more about her. He couldn't help but wonder, "Yuuki Cross, what are you and your prediction?"


	2. Saved By Her

**Saved By Her**

"Is this all you could get in the end?"

Zero looked at Meg, his girlfriend with an apologetic expression, "I already sold off my apartment. There really is no more quick way to get a lot of money."

Meg quickly placed the money into her bag, "well, that means you're out of money right."

"I am planning to work so-"

Meg took the last sip of coffee from her cup and stood up, "I'll let you know this too. The apartment I let you live in isn't mine. I borrowed it from a friend on holiday. You need to move out this instant, she's back in two days."

"Wha- but where would I go?" Zero asked.

"That has nothing to do with me," Meg answered directly, "you don't have money to afford me anymore. Our business relationship ends today."

"Business relationship," Zero repeated.

"Yeah," Meg said, turning her back to Zero, "I pretended to be nice to you at the start to grab your attention. There was no love involved to begin with for me."

As soon as she finished saying that, she walked out the coffee shop. Zero clenched his aching chest. This wasn't the first time he felt his heart break. He had tried many love relationships before, none of them worked out correctly.

The first was a crush he had for a girl in elementary school. When he finally confessed to her, she rejected him because he was too stupid. The second was when he first entered high school, it started of fine but in the end he was cheated. He was careful with the third but the results weren't too different. The girl ended up moving abroad to live with her fiance, who she had since elementary. This time, it was Meg. He thought she would be different, the way she treated him so nicely at the start. The way she apprached him herself in a manner that made him feel secure. This fourth love was by far the worst. He was cheated completely of his money, now homeless and... _Lending you money will be the same as pushing you into hell, your girlfriend is a bitch that'll break your heart and leave you._ Zero gritted his teeth at the memory of Yuuki's words, "she was right afterall." He quickly ran out the coffee shop to chase after Meg. "Yuuki Cross, I won't owe you anything."

Spotting Meg in the mass crowd of people, where she turned into a alleyway, he dashed towards her, calling her name, "MEG!"

The alleyway was narrow and as Zero entered it, he saw Meg waiting for him with a man.

"What now?" Meg asked.

Zero made it direct, "give me the £200 back."

Meg stared at him for the moment then laughed, "you're joking right."

Zero made his voice more stern, "I'm not. That £200 isn't mine, I have to return it."

The man next to Meg stepped forward, "no-can-do. My dear Meg here needs the money for her abortion."

"Abortion?" Zero whispered, slightly surprised. "So, you were seeing this guy all along."

Meg nodded with a proud expression upon her face, "Matt and I go back a long time. We're finished Zero, get lost now. I hated pretending to be a good girl in front of you, so don't you stop me from having fun now."

"I won't leave till you return my money," Zero persisted.

Matt clicked his fingers and Zero was being surrounded by more punks, "Well, I think I need some exercise here."

Meg stood to the side as Matt began to hit Zero. His group of men following in his lead. "What a weak guy he is," one of them shouted with excitement, blood staining his fist. Zero staggered before falling to the floor, barely able to defend himself, from the continuous assault.

"Hurry up honey, the hotel room is booked for a certain time," Meg urged on.

"That's right, hurry up," a musical voice from behind Meg whispered as a pair of cold hands clasped around her throat.

"NO, HEEELP," Meg screamed, startling Matt and his henchman to a hault.

"Meg," Matt whispered, seeing her laying on the floor.

"Don't look away," the voice echoed on, "it's your turn next."

There was a loud bang, as Matt's men crashed to the ground and a fist swinging towards his face. He caught it in his own to stare into a pair of eeriecrimson eyes.

Zero, lifted himself with effort from the floor, leaning against the wall. He was retreating out the alleyway but stopped, recognising those pair of eyes and mask. "The weird pawnshop owner...Yuuki Cross," he whispered. His gaze fixated upon her who struggled to get free of Matt. She hit him full on in the abdomen, causing the man to bend over slightly. Yuuki turned to look at Zero, who was already lunging towards them. He grabbed the stick from Matt who was about to hit Yuuki, but his weakened body couldn't keep up as he was sent sprawling in pain to the floor. "RUN..." he spat through some blood.

"AS IF I'D LET YOU," Matt shouted, his fist punching into Yuuki's face.

She didn't move. Odd cracking noises began to come from her mask, as small pieces peeled off. She raised her hand to the back of her head. Click. Long silky, brown hair flowed out as the mask fell to the ground. Yuuki's hand swiftly clasped around a stunned Matt's neck. A few minutes later he fell to the floor. Breathing heavily now, Zero watched as she retrieved the £200 from Meg's bag. His vision began to blur, but he realised she was approaching him. Her arms wrapped around his body, supporting him up, "what have I told you?"

Zero faintly smiled, though he couldn't see a thing anymore, "£200. T-take it back. As a sorry for not..."

No more words came from Zero's lips as he passed out. Yuuki smiled, gently whispering into his ears, "Zero Kiryuu, I predict you'll be around me for quite a bit."

--- --- ---

The guy with the scruffy jacket and cap on, paced back and forth in front of Lovely Loaner. He bit his lips, walking in a little circle before the shop. The sign, Closed was still flipped around. "It's already the morning. Shouldn't it open around now?" He stopped pacing and looked at the excess amount of bags piled before the door. "Geez, where is Majesty?"

--- --- ---

The sun shone brightly into the room, disturbing Zero from his sleep. He twitched slightly from the pain that tingled on various parts of his body. He slowly opened his eyes to see the sky, or rather, it was the painting of the sky. "It's beautiful," he whispered. He blinked a few times staring at the sky on the ceiling, suddenly realising he didn't know where he was. He jolted up to glance around at the unfamiliar room. "W-where am I?" he began to panic.

There was a soft moan, that caught his attention. Zero looked beside him and he was speechless. He was in the same bed as Yuuki Cross.


	3. Accepting Her Offer

**Accepting Her Offer**

Zero watched as she stirred, moaned and then slowly rubbed her eyes opened. The strap of her frilly white dress almost sliding off her shoulders from her movement. She sat up gazing at him, smiling so sweetly as she said, "morning Zero," which seemed to make his heart skip a beat.

Zero slid off the bed, uneasy how he ended up like that in the first place, "thanks for taking care of me."

"No need," Yuuki said, however her voice sounded less sweet and a whole lot different, "exactly how are you going to repay me?"

Zero turned to face her, and a cold chill swept through him; those same crimson eyes staring right at him, in a manner that made him feel submission. She held his gaze as she continued, "do you remember what I've predicted about you whilst lending you the money."

Zero nodded, knowing fully that she was correct, he was further in-debted to her for his life, just as she had warned.

Yuuki got off the bed too, "You, you are always walking towards your own demise and I am always having to rescue you." She began to remake the bed, doing it with extra care so that when finished it looked fresh and new.

"I remember you saying something similar before, what do you mean? Am I supposed to know you?" Zero asked.

Yuuki looked at Zero with a painful expression. She opened her mouth as if to say something but held back, instead opening the windows of the room to let some fresh air in. "Don't stray from the main topic," Yuuki said, regaining some control over the conversation, "how are you going to repay me?"

"I can't," Zero said, "I'm poor, have no where to live, no job, I'm too helpless myself to be able to do anything properly that'll be of help to you."

"Then, I'll employ you and you can live here with me," Yuuki announced, "you are to be employed by me till I am bored of you."

Zero stared at her long and hard, "why, why me? I don't understand why you helped me or even now, what you are trying to get at."

"Because you interest me Zero Kiryuu," Yuuki said, "isn't an offer like this considering your situation a gift from god. Like you said, you are pretty pathetic and have nothing, I'm not after anything, well...maybe that's a lie. You do have something I want."

"What would that be?"

"Your intelligence I suppose," Yuuki answered truthfully.

Zero laughed, "if I was that clever, a lot of people would be fighting to employ me, please don't joke."

"The one joking is you," Yuuki said in a stern voice, "the intelligence I want from you isn't meant in a way you'd understand straight away. Well, you'll soon enough realise what I seek from you if you decide to stay here. But I guess that's not what you want right? Please consider things carefully, especially my offer."

There was silence in the room. Yuuki made her way to the door, taking one last look at Zero before completely leaving him alone.

He immediately sat on the bed, a lot of things crowding his mind. _What should I do?_

_She has a point, someone broke like me really hasn't much more choice. Yuuki Cross, if I stay beside you, will I find a path to walk on and not be lost again...and intelligence, I'm curious to know more about her and what she wants from me..._

Zero quickly ran out the room, following the sound of Yuuki's footsteps down the flight of stairs. He saw her turn the corner, and hurridely followed, stopping at the door as he took in the detail of the room he was now in. It was the pawnshop he visited yesterday. It still gave him an uneasy feeling, but slowly as he looked around carefully once more, he was getting used to it. "So she lives above the pawnshop," he whispered to himself, he took a glance behind him to where he came from, "there are many more rooms though... even though the only shop area seems a little small, behind it is actually big." Zero turned his attention back onto Yuuki, working up some courage to say what he wanted to.

Yuuki grabbed some keys from the desk or counter in which she examined Zero's ring yesterday and was heading towards the door. She flipped the sign to open and flicked through a few keys before taking a gold one into her hands, pushing it into the hole of the front door to the shop. She twisted it and the door opened a little.

"YUUKI," Zero shouted, running towards her and grabbing her free hand, "I'll stay here and help you. Please let me do that to repay you."

Yuuki smiled, "Zero..."

"WHOSE STAYING AND WHOSE REPAYING?" a loud and annoyed sounding voice screamed from the other side of the door, which was flung open just as Yuuki managed to pull Zero out the way.

Zero watched as a scruffy looking guy with golden-yellow hair and green-bluish eyes wearing a cap came stomping into the shop. They guy's attention was immediately place upon Zero, who returned the stare.

"If the door breaks, it'll be deducted from your pay," Yuuki commented, grabbing a bag from outside and taking it in; placing it on the front desk.

"Who the hell is this dude?" he asked Yuuki.

Yuuki smiled, "my adorable boy, Zero Kiryuu."

Zero blushed a little from Yuuki's introduction of him which quickly passed by as he felt the other guy in the shop with them twitch.

"And what does this adorable boy do?" he asked, "he looks weak. What can he d-"

"ENOUGH of your questioning," Yuuki said with an authoritive voice, "I don't recall that's the manner you use to talk to your dominion. Have you forgotten your place."

"Yeah-yeah, I understand my Majesty," he replied.

Yuuki went to get another bag outside the shop whilst saying, "introduce yourself then. Be more mannered."

The guy took his cap off and flung it onto the floor in front of Zero's feet, then placed his hand out, "Zero Kiryuu huh. Well I don't know what Majesty is wanting from you, but at the minute, you annoy me a litte, be careful around and about - I'm Aidou Hanabusa."

"Aidou Hanabusa," Zero repeated, taking Aidou's hand, "I will be careful."

**xx X xx X xx**

Her fingers kept tapping at the laptop's keys. Tap, tap, tap, as each letter appeared onto the screen. She paused for a second and stared at the picture of a girl with long brown hair and oddly, brown-redish eyes. She flexed her hands and place her laptop to the side.

A young man standing beside her chair the entire time, offered his arm to her, which she took elegantly. "Say, it's almost time for the show down is it not."

"My Majesty," the young guy said, "are you worried?"

She stopped walking and stared up to the portrait of a young man whose features resembled heavily to that of the girl's that was on her laptop screen.

"I foresee that a strange story is about to unfold."


End file.
